luckythirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Rumors
This section of the wikia is shoutwall for all of you users and lurkers. Leave comments about anything particularly interesting you have encountered. Anonymity is quaranteed but using aliases is polite. Admins moderate the discussion and try divide the topics with proper headlines. Dragon statue and Aberdeen (Added June 8th, 2071) Have you guys heard rumors about Dragon statue on top of wuxing corp creating all these astral shallows. - Kitkat Everybody knows that there is connection between shallows and statue but some say it was actually other way around. Shallows were there before statue. Now it's keeping them in leash so that astral would not overwhelm this side. - Raist the Red Sure you are? Mysterious things spirits whisper..'' - Shaman King '' '' '' Lately many people have disappeared from aberdeen area anyone has clues what is going on? - Nephrim Just prolly ol good black chrysanteum making their living. - Jackal Normally that might be case but during one of our latest assigments we saw few people vanish in the air like they were spirited away. I'm sure even black crysh can't do that. - Captain Sommers Never meddle with things you don't understand. Wuxing should know that already. - Raist the red "Full moon inc?" (Added June 8th, 2071) Every runner knows how to get their questionable gears in Hong Kong. But not all have stumbled upon full moon inc. One late night I stumbled upon in this mysterious shop in kaitak. Outside it looked just shaddy rundown cornershop but inside it was like heaven for those looking for mysterious or otherwise hard to get items. Only problem was the limit they limited purchase to one per customer tough service. Items did not cost anything either. Unluckily I don't recall where exactly shop was located and have been unable to find it since then. - Kitkat Mysterious things spirits speak about shop. Every service has it's cost. Pay you must. If not in this life then in next. - ShamanKing Have not stumbled upon shop itself but there is rumor going on that shop appears regularly and there should be hint in somewhere when the next time will be. - StR4Ng3k1d Kowloon City (Added June 8th, 2071) Smart runners keep out of Kowloon and go there only if must. However some still need services only available in walled city but even so one should stay in well known areas. Our team tried once to break in inner most areas of walled city but despite how long we tried we always found ourselves not too far from edges. - Jackson You should consider yourselves lucky. Even the most hardened natives won't go too near the center. They call it by many names but most of them are just synonymes for word abyss. - Captain Sommers Lost legion (Added June 8th, 2071) One night team of runners run into bunch of guys in colonial era clothings. It was not long before things ended up in shoot out. But for some reason even with their advanced tech runners could not down even one of the other group so they needed to retreat - Captain Sommers Rumors say that Wuxing makes experiments with viruses. Maybe they were ghouls? - Red Igor In history of Hong Kong brits used to have armed forces in area. If you dig hard enough there is something peculiar in personel records. It seems there are men enough to form legion that are never assigned anywhere. When digging further all information about them seems to vanish from history. I digged bit further in matter and it seems locals have some sort of ghost stories about lost legion. - Brown cloak Metro tunnels into a lost city? (Added June 8th, 2071) Once when our group took shorcut trough metro tunnels we ended up in some older area. It seemed more like catacombs than metro. We did not delve too deep but turned back and traced our way. Is there some old tunnels in area? - Fanny Wise move. If you had gone any deeper you might have found lost city. - Mr. Mole Lost city? - Fanny Well at least rumor goes that anything so unwanted that it's not fit even to kowloon is dumped to lower levels of old hong kong. Many have tried to find out but have not heard from any of them since. - Mr. Mole He's talking shit. You just probably wandered in one of reformation time old construction zone there is no evidence of any lost cities in this area. Not even oldest books - Brown cloak Well you don't have to belive me but just saying where do you think local aberations go during day. Just as friendly warning do not wanderer too far in subways or Yenyen catacombs''. - Mr. Mole '' Victoria peak (Added June 8th, 2071) Anyone has noticed anything strange about victorian peak? -Kitkat Well besides it's being off limits for all not really. Maybe if we could get to higher levels. -Captain Sommers Well I know socialite who had change to visit highest levels. But still they just had this strange feeling about being watched from above. -Kitkat Prolly just good ol big brother watching ''- Captain Sommers Yama Kings (Added June 8th, 2071) ''There are lot's of speculation about origin of Kowloon's Yama Kings. Some claim them to be free spirits escaped or spirits escaped from casters. Others belive them to be bug spirits. They are all wrong I say. There are some shreds of data in central chinese library talking about mysterious creatures in Hong kong that live on human passions. Heck they were here probably before humans. - Brown cloak One might take interest in getting innerior Wong Tai Sin. Am not saying that know anything they have there but they are guarding something and with great care. - StR4nG3K1d Kid is wrong. Yama Kings are allready out in kowloon so why they would need to guard their interior for them? - ''Jackson '' Sure Kings are free but what about The King. -StR4nG3K1d Category:Hong Kong Category:Yama Kings Category:Wuxing Category:Rumors Category:Victoria Peak Category:Urban Myths Category:Aberdeen Category:Kowloon